Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 Nov 2016
10:36:13 CHAT Aldrianyf: so tell him to make a new account 10:36:13 CHAT AlexClayton: RIFQI 10:36:13 CHAT AlexClayton: Hey 10:36:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: how did 10:36:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: he die 10:36:13 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: http://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:140201?useskin=oasis 10:36:13 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Ahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahha 10:36:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: im just gonna 10:36:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: ignore 10:36:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: that 10:36:14 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 10:36:20 CHAT Aldrianyf: y u only join now 10:36:22 CHAT Aldrianyf: kek 10:36:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 10:37:17 JOIN Disease me, AlexClayton! 10:37:20 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: If anyone wanna curse the bot is always open 10:38:23 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:39:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: omfg who edited the ripley page 10:39:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 10:40:01 CHAT Aldrianyf: I got kicked lel 10:40:29 CHAT AlexClayton: hey reg bot 10:41:32 JOIN Disease me, Qubosal! 10:42:20 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Yes 10:42:23 CHAT AlexClayton: ok bye 10:42:30 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 10:42:42 CHAT AlexClayton: can I just trigger reg bot one time 10:42:59 CHAT Qubosal: How are you? 10:44:04 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:44:34 CHAT Aldrianyf: Sehr gut, Danke. 10:45:13 CHAT AlexClayton: btw since main villians are put on top in SOMBRA page (Warren, obasaan, Metcalf) Angela should be next to Metcaf 10:45:16 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:45:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: no they 10:45:24 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 10:46:48 JOIN Disease me, AlexClayton! 10:47:15 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:47:18 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Alex do you wanna talk about something earlier 10:47:51 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 10:48:48 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:49:56 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:51:03 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:53:20 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:54:47 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:56:18 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:58:19 CHAT Tuxedo!: time to wait 10:58:42 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:59:34 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:59:43 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 11:01:19 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 11:01:31 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 11:01:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 11:01:36 CHAT RoseyLaly28: ahmm, what happened to AI?? 11:01:53 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Al? He's fine 11:02:42 CHAT Aldrianyf: is el rey* 11:03:28 CHAT RoseyLaly28: how did Jonah became a suspect? 11:03:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: he wasn't paying attention during the job 11:03:53 CHAT Aldrianyf: Jason died 11:03:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: he was texting marina 11:03:56 CHAT Charles1826: because Jonah is texting Marina 11:04:02 CHAT Aldrianyf: when he was texting marina 11:04:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: so y'know 11:04:04 CHAT Tuxedo!: badddddd 11:04:04 CHAT RoseyLaly28: ahhh thanks :D 11:04:28 CHAT Aldrianyf: WEW 11:04:32 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I'll be able to play the case tomorrow due to my projects 11:04:37 CHAT Aldrianyf: I said Jason is dead in Canada 11:04:42 CHAT Aldrianyf: back in Oceania 11:05:37 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 11:05:52 CHAT Aldrianyf: rly i said it to bongzinni 11:05:55 CHAT Aldrianyf: on his pm 11:06:01 CHAT Aldrianyf: but he got angry 11:50:02 CHAT Charles1826: just finish chapter 1 11:50:02 CHAT RoseyLaly28: sure 11:50:02 CHAT RoseyLaly28: heya Rifqi o/ o/ 11:50:02 CHAT RoseyLaly28: should I take a photo of Jason Stone when he was still alive? 11:50:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: idk 11:50:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: just go ahead just in case xp 11:50:02 CHAT RoseyLaly28: okay 11:50:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: laly the first crime scene btw 11:50:02 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I am uploading it right now 11:50:02 CHAT RoseyLaly28: it got delayed because I ate my dinner \ 11:50:03 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 11:50:35 CHAT RoseyLaly28: uploaded 11:50:40 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 11:50:42 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Tux, done :) 11:54:15 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 11:54:18 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 11:54:34 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: ANybody know Hector's motive 11:54:35 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 11:54:41 CHAT Tuxedo!: nope 11:56:14 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 11:57:12 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 11:57:25 CHAT Reg Boy: img="i.imgur.com/C1o1zYd.png" 11:57:31 CHAT Reg Boy: (clap) 11:58:04 CHAT RoseyLaly28: ahhh okay 11:58:20 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Lel 11:59:21 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 11:59:52 CHAT Reg Boy: btw ChatHacks still works, you just have to enable it manually via the Options button from here on out 12:16:23 CHAT RoseyLaly28: true 12:16:23 CHAT Reg Boy: me too thanks 12:16:23 CHAT Reg Boy: sorry im just bored and want to feel productive 12:16:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: same 12:16:23 CHAT Reg Boy: tru 12:16:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: let's play 12:16:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: count how many ppl will get pissed off that asal's a suspect 12:16:23 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I don't really hate her 12:16:23 CHAT Aldrianyf: who edited the page _- 12:16:23 CHAT Charles1826: ? 12:16:25 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 12:17:26 CHAT Tuxedo!: why did you remove the brackets...? 12:18:34 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:19:26 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Ripley founded the Bureau? 12:19:27 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:21:10 CHAT Tuxedo!: there u are 12:21:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: hector's a centrallll 12:21:21 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:21:23 CHAT Reg Boy: is there a better redirect for hector than "el rey's successor" 12:21:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: it's fiiiine 12:21:43 CHAT Tuxedo!: reg hector 12:21:45 CHAT Reg Boy: :< 12:21:52 CHAT Tuxedo!: is a central character right' 12:22:00 CHAT Reg Boy: i'll decapitalize the s in successor then 12:22:01 CHAT Reg Boy: yass 12:22:05 CHAT Tuxedo!: since he was the leader 12:22:18 CHAT Reg Boy: probs 12:22:19 CHAT Tuxedo!: ok i will make him a central when i find a good quote 12:22:56 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 12:23:01 CHAT Reg Boy: a "SOMBRA Leaders" category 12:23:10 CHAT Reg Boy: would be good 12:23:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: wait im too busy eating fries and waiting for fanison 12:23:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: u make it 12:23:28 CHAT Reg Boy: we could add hector and arsenio to that category 12:23:46 CHAT Reg Boy: are your fries french tho 12:23:52 CHAT Tuxedo!: yes 12:23:58 CHAT Reg Boy: aight 12:24:37 CHAT Tuxedo!: the good thing about the past few cases was that we only made a few new pages 12:24:43 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Ripley is a SOMBRA ally? 12:24:56 CHAT Reg Boy: wait do i remove the "SOMBRA Allies" category from hector's and arsenio's pages then? 12:25:07 CHAT Tuxedo!: yass 12:25:19 CHAT Reg Boy: okai 12:26:11 CHAT RoseyLaly28: what did she contribute to SOMBRA? 12:26:58 JOIN Disease me, Louisgustavo! 12:27:15 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 12:27:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: was ingrid really the chief 12:29:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: the president's been kidnapped 12:29:09 CHAT Reg Boy: o shit 12:29:12 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 12:29:17 CHAT Tuxedo!: and the us and un haven't patched things up yet sooo 12:29:37 CHAT Reg Boy: um so obviously the preisdent is gonna be the victim in the finale? 12:29:46 CHAT Reg Boy: i suppose..? 12:29:59 JOIN Disease me, Louisgustavo! 12:30:00 CHAT Tuxedo!: idk :^) 12:30:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: tthe fact that asal has appeared in 9 cases as a suspect is kinda 12:30:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: weird 12:30:18 CHAT Reg Boy: dont lie u do 12:30:26 CHAT Reg Boy: yer one of the devs arent u 12:30:56 CHAT Reg Boy: #xposed 12:31:56 JOIN Disease me, Louisgustavo! 12:32:01 CHAT Tuxedo!: i'm typing with only my left hand for the past 10 minute this is difficult 12:33:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: u masturbate to criminal case??? 12:33:13 CHAT RoseyLaly28: so Ingrid is the chief now huh 12:33:17 CHAT Reg Boy: duh 12:34:17 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 12:34:33 JOIN Disease me, Louisgustavo! 12:36:15 JOIN Disease me, Louisgustavo! 12:37:31 CHAT Reg Boy: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 12:38:05 JOIN Disease me, Louisgustavo! 12:38:09 CHAT Tuxedo!: how does asal not have scars 12:39:32 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 12:39:53 JOIN Disease me, Louisgustavo! 12:40:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: *Jonah grabs security camera* 12:40:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: "I swear nothing bad will happen from this" 12:40:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: jk 12:41:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: yass 12:42:10 CHAT Reg Boy: so like 12:42:24 CHAT Reg Boy: i still dont understand why people dislike asal??? i mean, she has boobs??? 12:42:41 JOIN Disease me, Louisgustavo! 12:43:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: same 12:43:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: jk 12:43:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: everyone's pissed off cause she blocks the investigation a lot 12:43:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: but :^) 12:46:12 CHAT Reg Boy: Criminal Case Retweeted CHAT Leslie Jones ✔ @Lesdoggg CHAT Y'all I don't messed around and starting playing this video game on Facebook call criminal case! It's so fun! 12:46:35 CHAT Reg Boy: who the fuck is leslie jones and why is she verified and why did cc's twitter page retweet this tweet 12:46:36 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 12:46:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: isn't she the black girl in the new ghostbusters reboot 12:47:31 CHAT Reg Boy: "Leslie Jones (born September 7, 1967) is an American comedian and actress who is a cast member and writer on Saturday Night Live." 12:47:41 CHAT Reg Boy: "1 Jones starred in Ghostbusters (2016) as Patty Tolan." 12:47:45 CHAT Reg Boy: yeah i guess 12:57:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: maicon wehre the fuck are u 12:57:06 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 12:58:19 CHAT Reg Boy: somebody pls think of a relevant poll for the main page 12:58:41 CHAT Reg Boy: preferably something that is related to c56 12:58:44 CHAT Reg Boy: ty xoxo 12:59:02 CHAT Reg Boy: and by somebody i mean tux 12:59:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: Who's gonna die? CHAT *Asal CHAT *President Hewett CHAT *Chief Ripley CHAT *Hector Montoya CHAT *Angela Douglas CHAT *Someone else 12:59:48 CHAT Reg Boy: *Our high expectations 13:00:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: *Reg's sex life 13:01:04 CHAT Reg Boy: *Same 13:01:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: *Me too thanks 13:03:27 CHAT RoseyLaly28: gtg o/ 13:03:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 13:03:43 CHAT Tuxedo!: wait reg 13:03:54 CHAT Tuxedo!: can u make one of the bottom text options "KA-KA-KA-KAWAII" 13:04:49 CHAT Reg Boy: Who do you think is going to be the victim in the imminent finale of World Edition? CHAT *Asal Hawaa CHAT *President Hewett CHAT *Chief Ripley CHAT *Hector Montoya CHAT *Angela Douglas CHAT *Someone else 13:05:21 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 13:05:43 CHAT Reg Boy: Is that okay CHAT sub[]/sub ok CHAT sub[]/sub not ok 13:07:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: ok 13:08:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: waiting for fanisonn 13:08:21 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Is he on 13:18:01 CHAT Tuxedo!: well shit 13:18:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 13:18:05 CHAT Tuxedo!: ripley did step down 13:18:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: WAIT 13:18:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: THIS MAKES IT ENTIRELY POSSIBLE SHE'S GOING BACK TO THE PAST WITH US 13:19:26 CHAT Reg Boy: hoe 13:19:28 CHAT Reg Boy: hoe* 13:19:31 CHAT Reg Boy: how** 13:19:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: ripley disappeared 13:20:14 CHAT Reg Boy: i m a confuse 13:21:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: ...reg 13:21:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: what do we do 13:21:36 CHAT Reg Boy: about wat 13:21:37 CHAT Tuxedo!: reg idk what to do help 13:21:41 CHAT Tuxedo!: the bureau's page 13:21:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: since ingrid's the chief and now there's no administrative assistant 13:22:01 CHAT Reg Boy: what the fuck happened to ripley 13:22:03 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 13:22:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: we find out ripley founded the brueau to defeat sombra + ripley helped sombra in the past because of a cia mission 13:22:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: so ripley steps down (in the AI i think) and promotes ingrid 13:23:01 CHAT Reg Boy: what the fujk 13:23:03 CHAT Reg Boy: i hate pretty simple 13:23:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: and at the end of the AI according to a guy ripley's disappeared and left a note saying that she was proud of all of us 13:23:09 CHAT Reg Boy: why you make us do this 13:23:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: so ye idk what to do with the thing 13:23:49 CHAT Reg Boy: ok ok i think i can handle it 13:25:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: so do you think we should add Ripley stepping down as an OMG moment 13:25:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: or a heartbreaking moment 13:25:37 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 13:26:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: same 13:27:36 CHAT Fanison: Yes, she's gone, just left the video message 13:28:01 CHAT Tuxedo!: is ripley the woman in red 13:28:17 CHAT Tuxedo!: i bet something will happen to dupont 13:28:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: ALSOOOO are we getting diego del lobo's teaser this week 13:30:08 CHAT Fanison: I do not know, another person who decides about it. 13:30:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: alright :^) 13:30:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: ripley's gonna be the woman in red i feeeeeeel it even tho she has different hair color and eye color 13:32:35 CHAT Tuxedo!: what's the spanish title for the next case 13:34:48 CHAT Fanison: has two minor characters, Peter is a SOMBRA recruit who went crazy and wanted to tell the world about SOMBRA, but was killed the next day. The other is the director of Mossad. 13:35:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: when was peter mentioned 13:35:58 CHAT Fanison: AI 14:00:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: next week the case will be on a wednesday 14:00:33 CHAT Reg Boy: bc im fucked in the head 14:00:33 CHAT Reg Boy: y tho 14:00:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: nov 10 is a holiday i believe 14:00:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: for them at least 14:00:33 CHAT Reg Boy: nvm powers back on 14:00:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: ... 14:00:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: why is the world mobilizing armies 14:00:33 CHAT Fanison: the game is now available in Japanese and Korean, I do not know if this goes on any page. 14:00:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: ohhhh 14:00:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: is there like an official announcement? 14:02:31 CHAT Fanison: I think not 14:02:50 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 14:03:21 JOIN Disease me, Charles1826! 14:10:31 CHAT Reg Boy: i diD it 14:14:42 CHAT Tuxedo!: shouldn't the formerly be in ripley's name instead 14:14:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: or at least do the same thing with angela 14:15:25 CHAT Reg Boy: no bc ripley is still teh founder 14:15:58 CHAT Reg Boy: while angela is just... completely out of the force... gone 14:16:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: is that really a rank omg 14:16:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: aight ok 14:16:20 JOIN Disease me, Winxclubfan1! 14:16:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: i do but 14:16:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: eh 14:16:49 CHAT Reg Boy: You !! >:O 14:17:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: he came back btw 14:17:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: i just told him to read the wiki 14:17:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: i haven't banned him 14:17:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: yet 14:17:18 CHAT Reg Boy: what the 14:17:23 CHAT Reg Boy: >:O 14:17:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: (clap) 14:18:24 CHAT Reg Boy: (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) 14:18:47 CHAT Reg Boy: that emoticon name tho 14:18:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) 14:18:53 CHAT Winxclubfan1: Hi 14:19:11 CHAT Reg Boy: Hi (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) 14:19:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: Hi (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) 14:19:25 CHAT Winxclubfan1: HRU? 14:19:37 CHAT Reg Boy: Good haha, you?? (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) 14:19:45 CHAT Winxclubfan1: Taking care of my baby sister rn 14:19:51 CHAT Reg Boy: Right (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) 14:20:12 CHAT Winxclubfan1: She's asleep 14:20:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: DUNK HER IN THE TOILET (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) 15:05:42 CHAT Aldrianyf: after that 15:05:42 CHAT Aldrianyf: we'll go to the past on Nov 17 15:05:42 CHAT Aldrianyf: yey 15:05:42 CHAT Aldrianyf: yey 15:05:42 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Hi 15:05:42 CHAT Spikeboy2000: I said hi 15:05:42 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Pepe 15:05:42 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 15:05:42 CHAT Aldrianyf: O/ 15:05:42 CHAT Spikeboy2000: (wave2) 15:05:42 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 15:07:12 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:08:32 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:09:43 CHAT Weaklingz27: oh snaps... 15:09:57 CHAT Weaklingz27: deym Regulus Bot 15:10:05 CHAT Reg Boy: wait im trying to make this new status thingy in the PD pages 15:10:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: ? 15:10:30 CHAT Reg Boy: u'll see 15:10:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: "nuevo sombra del rey" sounds as fake as "quasi-suspects" vesther 15:12:41 CHAT Tuxedo!: ok daddy :* 15:12:59 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:13:00 CHAT Reg Boy: wha tht e fuck 15:13:01 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 15:14:21 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:16:26 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:19:10 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:21:01 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:22:13 CHAT Reg Boy: i dID it 15:23:00 CHAT Weaklingz27: link? 15:23:28 CHAT Reg Boy: ur mom 15:23:38 CHAT Weaklingz27: ... 15:24:01 CHAT Reg Boy: indeed 15:24:17 CHAT Tuxedo!: in plan sight indeed 15:24:35 CHAT Reg Boy: WAIT IM FIXNIGN IT 15:24:42 CHAT Tuxedo!: fuuck 15:24:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: u told me too late 15:24:58 CHAT Reg Boy: NVM 15:25:17 CHAT Reg Boy: hey kid have u seen In Plan Sight 15:47:14 CHAT Reg Boy: lol (xD) 15:47:14 CHAT Bart Ramis: I ask Reg Boy 15:47:14 CHAT Weaklingz27: I'd just re-designed as a feminine to avoid suspicious 15:47:14 CHAT Reg Boy: i am boy (xD) (xD) (xD) (xD) 15:47:14 CHAT Tuxedo!: omg (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) 15:47:14 CHAT Reg Boy: Ikr (xD) 15:47:14 CHAT Bart Ramis: Sorry I am male also so don't do that unless you are French 15:47:14 CHAT Weaklingz27: I am Peenoise 15:47:14 CHAT Reg Boy: wheres the fkn bot 15:47:14 CHAT Tuxedo!: it's planning to take us over 15:47:15 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 15:47:57 CHAT Reg Boy: (jones) 15:48:07 CHAT Reg Boy: (daydreaming) 15:48:09 CHAT Reg Boy: (drooling) 15:48:19 CHAT Reg Boy: (yee) 15:48:37 CHAT Bart Ramis: What are you doing here guy 15:48:37 CHAT Reg Boy: so shitty 15:48:38 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 15:49:06 CHAT Bart Ramis: By the way,how can you do that? 15:49:39 CHAT Weaklingz27: uhm... it seems that Regulus Bot doesn't respond directly 15:49:40 CHAT Reg Boy: idk 15:51:33 CHAT Bart Ramis: I got it emoticons 15:52:01 CHAT Bart Ramis: WTF I clicked it but it doen't work. 15:52:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Bart Ramis, please don't swear! 15:52:30 JOIN Disease me, MaxShadows! 15:52:32 JOIN Disease me, Bart Ramis! 15:53:47 CHAT Bart Ramis: What happened his hair? 15:54:37 CHAT Tuxedo!: when u arrest him 15:54:40 CHAT Tuxedo!: he becomes 15:54:40 CHAT Tuxedo!: interesting 15:54:52 CHAT Girl12554425: Someone we truly KNOW. 15:54:53 CHAT Bart Ramis: WHat happened his hair? 15:55:22 CHAT Tuxedo!: i bet u just wanted asal to be el rey 15:55:22 CHAT Weaklingz27: what's Hector's nationality? 15:55:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: south american 15:55:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: no clue other than that 15:56:05 CHAT Weaklingz27: ...speaking of Agent #0013, I hope that she will give us an apology 15:56:17 CHAT MaxShadows: He was injured when his house caught fire 15:56:25 CHAT MaxShadows: Losing his hair and scarring his scalp 15:56:37 CHAT Girl12554425: "Asal is El Rey" just never sounded right to me 15:56:45 CHAT MaxShadows: Per his name, the most accurate nationality would be Colombian 15:56:54 CHAT Girl12554425: That means that she became El Rey when she was.... 19? 15:56:56 CHAT Bart Ramis: Where is his house? 15:57:06 CHAT MaxShadows: He didin't tel 15:57:08 CHAT MaxShadows: *tell 15:57:56 CHAT Girl12554425: So if we discovered El Rey in the 55th case... 15:58:10 CHAT Girl12554425: That means that something really shocking will happen next 15:58:11 CHAT Weaklingz27: open & close parentheses 15:58:11 CHAT Bart Ramis: What next case is about? 15:58:28 CHAT Weaklingz27: the next case will be New York City 15:58:44 CHAT Girl12554425: Maybe El Rey would just kill himself because he can't take it... 15:58:45 CHAT Girl12554425: Like Hitler. 15:59:44 CHAT Weaklingz27: I taught that El Rey 2.0 will be him. 16:00:35 CHAT Girl12554425: I thought that it'll be someone too old 16:00:41 CHAT Girl12554425: Like Dupont 16:01:01 CHAT Bart Ramis: How to link the text here?Why I can't use the emoticons? 16:01:36 CHAT Weaklingz27: @Bart, use parenthesis for emoticons 16:03:48 CHAT Bart Ramis: (angry) 16:04:02 CHAT Bart Ramis: OH!I got it.Thanks 16:04:37 CHAT Girl12554425: (le amy face) 16:04:41 CHAT Girl12554425: Wth 16:04:49 CHAT Bart Ramis: :v 16:05:02 CHAT Bart Ramis: :> 16:05:04 CHAT Girl12554425: (yee) 16:05:13 CHAT Bart Ramis: (yee) 16:05:17 CHAT Bart Ramis: Emoticon time 16:06:44 CHAT Girl12554425: @Reg Remember that ART video i sent you that other day? 16:06:59 CHAT Reg Boy: nah 16:07:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: 16:07:13 CHAT Bart Ramis: o/\o 16:07:19 CHAT Weaklingz27: 16:07:25 CHAT Reg Boy: ... 16:07:52 CHAT Bart Ramis: Pls add more status 16:09:01 CHAT Bart Ramis: Quiet~~~~ 16:09:27 CHAT Girl12554425: THIS. @Reg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BcOWP28rM4 16:10:00 JOIN Disease me, Bart Ramis! 16:10:43 CHAT Weaklingz27: Y? 16:13:25 CHAT Bart Ramis: Who have Facebook? 16:16:59 JOIN Disease me, Girl12554425! 16:17:05 CHAT Girl12554425: Well 16:17:19 CHAT Girl12554425: Idk what'd happen in the next case 16:17:46 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 16:17:46 CHAT Weaklingz27: Jack must die 16:19:29 CHAT Girl12554425: Too much members have been lost this season 16:19:40 CHAT Girl12554425: Also the last season ended with a Main character's death, so i doubt that. 16:21:22 CHAT Weaklingz27: so... what do U think will be? 16:23:22 CHAT Girl12554425: Probably El Rey will kill himself so... Idk there's always some purpose. 16:23:32 CHAT Weaklingz27: suicide? 16:23:36 CHAT Girl12554425: Yup 16:23:38 CHAT Reg Boy: angela 16:23:44 CHAT Reg Boy: cuz why not 16:23:54 CHAT Girl12554425: Angela what? 16:24:06 CHAT Reg Boy: is gonna die 16:24:12 CHAT Girl12554425: Okay 16:24:22 CHAT Reg Boy: so that lars and jack can have sex over her dead body 16:24:32 CHAT Girl12554425: Necrophiia 16:24:37 CHAT Reg Boy: 10/10 best closing shot ever 16:24:59 CHAT Girl12554425: Use her as a mattress 16:25:42 CHAT Girl12554425: Are you a Jack x Lars shipper or is it just sarcasm? 16:27:00 CHAT Reg Boy: lmao i dont even follow the game 16:27:32 CHAT Reg Boy: let alone shipping characters 16:27:46 CHAT Girl12554425: Who DOES follow the game? 16:28:18 CHAT Girl12554425: Probably only 52 year olds who have nothing to do with their lives. 16:28:39 CHAT Reg Boy: fanison CHAT maxshadows CHAT weaklingz27 CHAT bart ramis CHAT tuexdo! CHAT reg bot 16:28:44 CHAT MaxShadows: Yes? 16:28:54 CHAT Reg Boy: just to name a few 16:29:04 CHAT Girl12554425: Wokay 16:29:14 CHAT MaxShadows: LOL he pinged his own bot 16:30:02 CHAT Bart Ramis: hmm 16:30:04 CHAT Girl12554425: But really though, everyone is just... Really different. 16:30:13 CHAT Bart Ramis: (hmm) 16:30:51 CHAT Girl12554425: Richard is probably going to end up being my favorite characters. 16:31:03 CHAT Girl12554425: character* 16:34:59 CHAT Bart Ramis: (unamused) 16:35:16 CHAT Reg Boy: ... 16:35:52 CHAT Reg Boy: yeah brb disabling emoticons 16:36:40 CHAT Girl12554425: (xD) Why's this an emoticon though? 16:36:56 CHAT Girl12554425: It's just... Used to steal memes. 16:37:09 CHAT Weaklingz27: annoying as hell 16:38:22 CHAT Girl12554425: I only appreciate the ironic use of it 16:38:28 CHAT Reg Boy: (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) INSANE SKATEBOARD PRANK (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) (reallyannoyingemotethateveryhipsterwannabeuses) 16:39:34 CHAT Girl12554425: ._. 16:39:38 CHAT Girl12554425: YEE 16:39:47 CHAT Girl12554425: (yee) 16:40:15 CHAT Weaklingz27: we need Hockey Mask 16:40:49 CHAT MaxShadows: Tuxedo! 16:40:54 CHAT MaxShadows: sorry 16:40:55 CHAT MaxShadows: tux 16:41:17 CHAT MaxShadows: tuxedo! 16:41:25 CHAT MaxShadows: well IDK 16:41:33 CHAT Reg Boy: edo 16:41:45 CHAT MaxShadows: edo 16:41:52 CHAT Reg Boy: daddy 16:45:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: hi 16:45:31 CHAT MaxShadows: Finally 16:45:35 CHAT Tuxedo!: i am watching the AI right now 16:45:42 CHAT MaxShadows: where? 16:45:43 CHAT MaxShadows: Ryan? 16:45:58 CHAT Weaklingz27: :O 16:46:07 CHAT Tuxedo!: not ryan 16:46:25 CHAT MaxShadows: who? 16:47:13 CHAT Bart Ramis: Someone else realize that some name never used in CC 16:48:09 CHAT Bart Ramis: Olivia,Laura,Ben 16:49:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: this is a long plot 16:49:32 CHAT Bart Ramis: ? 16:50:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: Mrs Ripley 16:50:23 CHAT Girl12554425: Oh 16:50:34 CHAT Girl12554425: k 16:51:24 CHAT Bart Ramis: Vincent,Kevin 16:52:19 CHAT Bart Ramis: Robert 16:53:21 CHAT Tuxedo!: JESUS CHRIST THIS IS A LONG PLOT SAVE ME 16:53:40 CHAT Weaklingz27: I think no one... 16:53:54 CHAT Bart Ramis: Someone else can think about more 16:54:05 CHAT Reg Boy: except laura, olivia, kevin and robert have all been used???? 16:54:43 CHAT Tuxedo!: Laura Knight 16:54:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: Olivia Hewett 16:54:50 CHAT Reg Boy: are u being intentionally ignorant or is it just that you are way past ur bed time 16:54:51 CHAT Tuxedo!: Kevin Parker 16:54:51 CHAT Tuxedo!: Robert Hicks 16:55:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: and Laura Harrington if you want a suspect 16:55:27 CHAT Reg Boy: also Olivia Hall 16:56:28 CHAT Tuxedo!: you wanna see how long it is already 16:56:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: the plot 16:56:39 CHAT Tuxedo!: In the sky box, they found a paper labeled "Operation: SOMBRA" with a photo of young Ripley and a "P. Molina" together. Elliot said that Ripley was part of the CIA when the photo was taken and that P. Molina was Arsenio Castillo. They then talked to Castillo, who said that Ripley offered to fund SOMBRA. In exchange, they would threaten the small kingdom of Grenadia on the southern border of Colombia, which had struck oil at the time. They complied, and the US invaded the kingdom to "save" it from SOMBRA. After that, the CIA tried to wipe SOMBRA out entirely. However, Castillo faked his death and transferred SOMBRA's funds and the title of El Rey to Hector. 16:56:41 CHAT Tuxedo!: Meanwhile in the apartment, Jonah and the player found a CD which mentioned an inmate named Peter Walker. Elliot said that Peter was a psychiatric patient who claimed to be part of "a powerful order hell-bent on world domination" before he was found murdered the next morning. They talked to Ronin Ozawa, who said that Peter was a SOMBRA recruit gone mad. Jonah and the player then figured out that after SOMBRA pushed the US into isolation, Hector would kill President James Hewett to create a power vacuum and seize control. 16:56:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: that's just two paragraphs of the plot huhu 16:56:59 CHAT Bart Ramis: Vincent never used 16:57:05 CHAT Reg Boy: "you wanna see how long it is" yes daddy (le amy face) 16:57:42 CHAT Reg Boy: no ur brain was never used 16:57:50 CHAT Girl12554425: What the actual... 16:58:15 CHAT Girl12554425: You should've added YAS DADDY instead of yes daddy 16:59:07 CHAT Girl12554425: http://prntscr.com/d2npzy 16:59:13 CHAT Girl12554425: That face is just... priceless 16:59:20 CHAT Bart Ramis: Eric also never 16:59:26 CHAT Tuxedo!: the AI is so long 16:59:30 CHAT Bart Ramis: Ben also never 17:01:00 CHAT Bart Ramis: Vincent,Max,Eric,Ben are the names which never used by CC 17:01:49 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 17:02:24 CHAT Mudkip128: Well theyve used benjamin 17:02:29 CHAT Reg Boy: where are u even trying to go with this??????? 17:02:33 CHAT Mudkip128: idek 17:02:41 CHAT Mudkip128: can i finish dead space transcript 17:02:53 CHAT Reg Boy: YAAAAAASS 17:03:11 CHAT Mudkip128: http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/93/Emoticon_jigglypuff.png 17:03:14 CHAT Mudkip128: lol 17:03:16 CHAT Mudkip128: oops 17:03:27 CHAT Mudkip128: YAS QUEEN 17:03:46 CHAT Reg Boy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS QUEEN SLAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 17:04:45 CHAT Mudkip128: omg 17:05:00 CHAT Bart Ramis: I mean Ben 17:05:20 CHAT Weaklingz27: Guys, there's moar coolest emoticons: CHAT http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AEmoticons 17:05:47 CHAT Reg Boy: i want emoticons, not marvel cancer 17:06:03 CHAT Mudkip128: Trigglypuff 17:06:28 CHAT Weaklingz27: oh, not to mentioned that ignore those MAA emoticons 17:06:42 CHAT Girl12554425: http://prntscr.com/d2ntrj 17:06:57 CHAT Weaklingz27: ...only miscalleneous emoticons only 17:07:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: asal's not a bad person i knew it 17:07:07 CHAT Tuxedo!: i don't think she is 17:07:21 CHAT Bart Ramis: OK let me try 17:07:21 CHAT Bart Ramis: (batman) 17:09:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: MICHELLE NO 17:09:40 CHAT Bart Ramis: Let's think about the names which never used by CC 17:10:02 CHAT Reg Boy: no,, 17:10:20 CHAT Bart Ramis: Ben,Vincent,Eric,Carol 17:10:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: um 17:11:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: fanison 17:11:17 CHAT Tuxedo!: are you here 17:11:19 JOIN Disease me, Bart Ramis! 17:12:51 CHAT Bart Ramis: WHY NO? 17:12:54 CHAT Weaklingz27: Deym... 17:12:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: idk there was no part that said ingrid was the new chief 17:13:02 CHAT Weaklingz27: I'm a simple man 17:13:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: @reg 17:13:42 JOIN Disease me, MaxShadows! 17:14:15 CHAT Reg Boy: but you said she promoted ingrid??? 17:14:17 CHAT Tuxedo!: i'm sorry the plot is way too long 17:14:52 JOIN Disease me, MaxShadows! 17:14:54 CHAT Tuxedo!: HAVE YOU SEEN THE PLOT 17:14:55 CHAT Reg Boy: img="i.imgur.com/5J15xsl.jpg" 17:15:01 CHAT Tuxedo!: JESUS CHRIST IT'S LONG 17:15:15 CHAT Reg Boy: img="i.imgur.com/qypdILc.png" 17:15:57 JOIN Disease me, MaxShadows! 17:17:03 JOIN Disease me, MaxShadows! 17:18:42 CHAT Weaklingz27: yes pls. 17:19:09 JOIN Disease me, MaxShadows! 17:19:37 CHAT Girl12554425: Yup, afterall, can we CHANGE our votes if we voted already? 17:19:37 CHAT Reg Boy: yes 17:19:42 CHAT Fanison: In the meanwhile, I'm stading down as Chief of the Bureau. Ingrid will take over my duties 17:20:17 JOIN Disease me, MaxShadows! 17:20:47 CHAT Reg Boy: will there be an s4 teaser coming today 17:22:17 CHAT Fanison: I do not think so. 17:22:39 CHAT Reg Boy: :< 17:24:58 CHAT Weaklingz27: #SAD 17:26:37 CHAT Tuxedo!: will we be getting another one before case 56 17:27:12 CHAT Bart Ramis: What case 56 about?How can we go to 19th century? 17:27:21 CHAT Tuxedo!: HERE'S A BIT OF TROUBLE 17:27:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: HOW DO WE PUT PETER WALKER IN THE GALLERY IF HE HAS NO PICTURE 17:27:31 CHAT Weaklingz27: Time Warp 17:28:55 CHAT Bart Ramis: After 19th century,will us go back to World Edition? 17:29:06 CHAT Weaklingz27: WE 2.0 17:29:08 CHAT Girl12554425: Nope 17:29:14 CHAT Girl12554425: The game will end 17:29:28 CHAT Girl12554425: Because the devs are already running out of ideas 17:29:33 CHAT Weaklingz27: WE 2.0 but new characters 17:29:44 CHAT Bart Ramis: Then Jack with Asal 17:29:50 CHAT Weaklingz27: nope 17:30:01 CHAT Reg Boy: is there's a season 5, i s2g... 17:30:05 CHAT Girl12554425: But idk if they'd do a 5th season with a private SWAT team 17:30:16 CHAT Girl12554425: I mean... 17:30:20 CHAT Girl12554425: It's possible 17:30:32 CHAT Girl12554425: It could be not in CC 17:30:45 CHAT Bart Ramis: Or go to the present 19 th century world 17:31:12 CHAT Girl12554425: But a whole other series 17:31:24 CHAT Girl12554425: With probably the C.I.A! 17:31:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: reg 17:31:39 CHAT Reg Boy: tux update jonah's intro pls 17:32:13 CHAT Girl12554425: Yup 17:32:22 CHAT Girl12554425: I checked about 25 mins ago 17:32:52 CHAT Reg Boy: also what gallery 17:33:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: there's no mention of appearing as a suspect in Jack, Ripley, Carmen, Elliot too 17:33:22 CHAT Tuxedo!: also the SOMBRA associates gallery 17:33:58 CHAT Reg Boy: lol ez, just insert the "?" character image we have for other unseen characters 17:35:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: okk 17:36:07 CHAT Girl12554425: Dun 17:36:31 CHAT Girl12554425: (Done in the Fall out Panics! language) 17:37:28 CHAT Tuxedo!: (i kinda wanna add a gallery for victims of organizations too tbh) 17:38:03 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 17:38:20 CHAT Girl12554425: Gallery or Page containing a Gallery? 17:38:23 CHAT Girl12554425: @Tux 17:38:24 CHAT Reg Boy: no pls 17:38:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: soooooo 17:38:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: when are we making montoya a central 17:40:13 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 17:40:51 CHAT Reg Boy: dun dun duuuunn 17:41:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: ... 17:41:08 CHAT Bart Ramis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hL5mKE4e4uU 17:41:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: still he's the leader of sombra 17:41:17 CHAT Tuxedo!: since we were fighting sombra in the sahara 17:41:26 CHAT Tuxedo!: isn't that important enough for you?!?!?! 17:42:43 CHAT Bart Ramis: (pie) 17:49:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: i put down in wire instead of down to the wire 17:49:29 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 17:50:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: i did it already 17:50:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: so 17:50:17 CHAT Tuxedo!: uj 17:50:53 CHAT Reg Boy: did u categorize montoya as a central char tho 17:51:10 JOIN Disease me, Logan7615! 17:52:10 CHAT Tuxedo!: not yet 17:52:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: :^) 17:52:35 CHAT Reg Boy: well why the fk not 17:52:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: idk 17:52:59 CHAT MaxShadows: I tried to shorten the plot as much as I could 17:53:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: i bet it's still long 17:53:21 CHAT Weaklingz27: Paul Walker = Peter Parker 17:53:28 CHAT Weaklingz27: sounds legit 17:53:29 CHAT Reg Boy: *insert penis joke here* 17:53:35 CHAT Logan7615: gg m8 17:54:31 CHAT MaxShadows: It is, there is a lot of important information 17:54:42 CHAT MaxShadows: we could avoid the part of wishing Jack luck with Lars though 17:54:42 CHAT Girl12554425: ... 17:54:55 CHAT MaxShadows: That might fit in the personal events of the characters 17:55:00 CHAT Weaklingz27: ...just like Forrest Grump & Ethan Hunt 17:55:05 CHAT Tuxedo!: nah 17:55:09 CHAT Tuxedo!: that's only like one sentence 17:55:41 CHAT Reg Boy: the most shocking revelation is that ripley is american 17:56:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: kek 17:56:19 CHAT Tuxedo!: im gonna try finding a quote for montoya 17:57:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: "But if you fancy yourself strong enough to catch me, then you know nothing of true strength!" 17:57:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: *strong for catching me 17:57:37 CHAT Bart Ramis: Boring..... 17:58:28 CHAT Logan7615: Well theb 17:58:30 CHAT Logan7615: *then 17:58:40 CHAT Reg Boy: bless 17:58:54 CHAT Logan7615: Why'd you have to do that? 17:59:11 JOIN Disease me, Bart Ramis! 18:00:01 CHAT Logan7615: You're supposed to be the family disappointment, not annoying...Rif's the annoying one 18:00:15 CHAT Weaklingz27: (xD) 18:00:35 CHAT Tuxedo!: is that an alright quote reg 18:01:19 CHAT Tuxedo!: can you shut the fuck up im not asking for your opinion 18:01:20 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 18:01:43 CHAT Logan7615: Who the heck are you? 18:02:33 CHAT Logan7615: K 18:02:49 CHAT Weaklingz27: IDK why his name was Ronald Hicks? 18:03:11 CHAT Tuxedo!: shush it's robert 18:03:27 CHAT Reg Boy: did u want it to be robert dicks instead 18:03:41 CHAT Weaklingz27: no, I'm so deym serious 18:03:54 CHAT Reg Boy: u just love dicks dont u 18:03:58 CHAT Weaklingz27: I'd just played in chapter 3 18:04:20 CHAT Weaklingz27: GAWD 18:05:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: yeah there's no better quote for montoya 18:06:08 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 18:06:31 CHAT Reg Boy: do it 18:06:41 CHAT Logan7615: Just Do It 18:07:15 CHAT Weaklingz27: we're waiting... 18:07:27 CHAT Logan7615: Still waiting 18:10:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: reg why are u linking world edition when it's already linked as season 3 :( 18:12:01 CHAT Reg Boy: cuz 18:12:15 CHAT Reg Boy: "Season 3" is an indirect reference to "World Edition" 18:20:44 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 18:21:42 CHAT Reg Boy: also im removing that one long ass trivia point that is found in every season page 18:22:14 CHAT Tuxedo!: ? 18:22:23 CHAT Weaklingz27: ??? 18:22:28 CHAT Reg Boy: you will see 18:22:36 CHAT Reg Boy: "I should point out that Arsenio was the founding El Rey whilst Hector should be called "Nuevo Sombra Del Rey" since he's El Rey Nubmer 2." 18:22:40 CHAT Reg Boy: stfu 18:22:43 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 18:23:09 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 18:23:11 CHAT Tuxedo!: hurr durr i use google translate 18:23:49 JOIN Disease me, Girl12554425! 18:23:54 CHAT MaxShadows: bye people 18:23:56 CHAT MaxShadows: gtg 18:23:58 CHAT Weaklingz27: see ya 18:24:05 CHAT Girl12554425: \o 18:25:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: it took me so long to figureout that asal's hair is different 18:26:21 JOIN Disease me, Bart Ramis! 18:27:06 CHAT Weaklingz27: Meteor Systems has an evil alignment to us 18:27:21 CHAT Weaklingz27: same as Crimson Order 18:27:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: so...? 18:27:30 CHAT Bart Ramis: I think not so 18:27:43 CHAT Weaklingz27: okay then... 18:30:28 CHAT Bart Ramis: What happened to Asal 18:30:42 CHAT Bart Ramis: the new case 18:32:29 CHAT Weaklingz27: I'm on the beginning of AI 18:32:51 CHAT Bart Ramis: WHat is that? 18:33:12 CHAT Weaklingz27: w8 18:33:16 CHAT Weaklingz27: Patience, bro 18:34:33 CHAT Bart Ramis: WHY w8 is be patient? 18:34:43 CHAT Reg Boy: ... 18:34:50 CHAT Weaklingz27: w8 means wait 18:35:06 CHAT Bart Ramis: 8? 18:35:27 CHAT Weaklingz27: pffft, it's just a shortcut for typing 18:36:20 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 18:36:53 CHAT Weaklingz27: Montoya's head is so scary as hell! 18:37:06 CHAT Reg Boy: tux 18:37:07 CHAT Reg Boy: 1 18:37:39 CHAT Reg Boy: 1) i'm deleting the maps CHAT 2) im removing that long "different themes" trivia point we have in every season page 18:38:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: whaaaat 18:38:32 CHAT Bart Ramis: what maps? 18:38:51 CHAT Reg Boy: what part of my msg do u not understand 18:38:55 CHAT Tuxedo!: assimilate the trivia point to the actual page 18:39:09 CHAT Tuxedo!: b4 u delete 18:39:19 CHAT Reg Boy: what actual page 18:39:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: Industrial Area is the first district of Grimsborough. It is a worker-oriented district ravaged by organized crime and gang activity. 18:39:41 CHAT Tuxedo!: Industrial Area is all about organized crime and gang activity, especially the gang war between The Vipers and The Skulls. 18:39:42 CHAT Tuxedo!: combine 18:40:19 CHAT Reg Boy: aight 18:41:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: i need to sleep 18:41:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 18:41:11 CHAT Bart Ramis: 88 18:41:11 CHAT Reg Boy: aight 18:48:40 JOIN Disease me, Weaklingz27! 18:49:08 CHAT Bart Ramis: (hi) 19:07:01 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 19:08:49 CHAT Bart Ramis: =o= 19:08:56 CHAT Bart Ramis: OoO 19:13:48 CHAT Bart Ramis: Reg Bot? 19:14:01 CHAT Bart Ramis: Are you Reg Boy? 19:14:54 JOIN Disease me, CathyKing91! 19:27:14 CHAT Bart Ramis: 88 19:27:14 CHAT Reg Boy: aight 19:27:14 CHAT Bart Ramis: (hi) 19:27:14 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 19:27:14 CHAT Bart Ramis: =o= 19:27:14 CHAT Bart Ramis: OoO 19:27:14 CHAT Bart Ramis: Reg Bot? 19:27:14 CHAT Bart Ramis: Are you Reg Boy? 19:27:14 CHAT CathyKing91: yo 19:27:14 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 19:27:15 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 19:47:11 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 21:58:26 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 21:58:33 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 22:18:37 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 22:18:37 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 22:38:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 23:07:04 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 23:07:04 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 23:07:04 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 2016 04 23